Get to know each other
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: [Complete]The Master Hand is really annoyed about having the SSB:M characters around, so he sends them to a motel to relax. Or not...
1. Go to a hotel'

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Nintendo.  
  
I know very little about Marth and Roy, so I won't mention their past much. And I will only have a few characters missing, like Mr. Game and Watch and some more. Pairings- Link/Zelda. Can't think of any others. -Shadowsong CometShard StarGlaive  
  
The master hand flapped himself sternly at the group of mismatched characters below. "To really have fun beating each other up, you need to spend some time with everyone else. So go, and find a motel or something." Then he muttered, "So I can get rid of you."  
  
Captain Falcon, who disagreed with about everyone, snapped, "Do I have to listen to some Hydroolian-"  
  
Link, Zelda, Young Link and Ganondorf all screeched at the racer, "HYRULE!"  
  
Young Link pulled out his boomerang. "I'll Hydrool you!"  
  
Link grabbed the younger of himself and ordered, "Stop it! Handle this in a mature manner!" Then her unsheathed his sword. "I'm ready!" Captain Falcon yelled and ran full speed at Link.  
  
Zelda, quickly transporting between the two, gripped Link's sword and gazed at his face. Link loosened up, but not without a snarl towards the sneering Captain Falcon.  
  
"You'd best go now. Go!" With that, the master hand disappered.  
  
Zelda, who took her hand off Link's sword, asked the question all them were pondering. "How are we going to get to a motel?"  
  
"Don't you mean hotel?" asked Falco.  
  
"Or suite?" added Marth.  
  
Zelda looked at Marth. He had a sword, but Zelda prefered the Hero of Time over a betrayed prince.  
  
"We can transport, or such," murmured the deep, telepathic voice of Mewtwo. He swished his long, thick tail, as if thinking. "Princess Zelda and I can teleport every one over a period of time."(Here he is talking- later he mind speaks)  
  
Zelda twirled a ball of Din's Fire thoughtfully. It could work.  
  
Young Link giggled. "Hehe, who do I get?"  
  
Mewtwo stared at the sniggering youngster. "I would druther not carry such a immature person."  
  
Young Link stopped laughing. Pulling out his bow, he hooked an arrow on.  
  
Link yanked the longbow out of his younger self's grasp. "Cut it out!"  
  
Young Link, without his bow, sulked. "Yah, who cares about that?" Then he took a long drink of Lon Lon Milk.  
  
After Zelda and Mewtwo transported all the SSB:M characters to the hotel, both slumped into the chairs at the lobby. "I can't believe all that work.... Ugh." Zelda slumped further into the red and gold embroidered chair, her gold hair spilling out of its natural shape.  
  
Link sat on the edge and supported her. She whispered thanks and fell into a slight slumber.  
  
Falco and Fox were dealing with the rooms. "Look, we want six rooms. Fair?"  
  
The man quivered under the stare of the pilots. "Er, that'll be 600 hundered."  
  
Ganondoft leaned over the counter from a chair. "That's in Rupees, right?"  
  
The man, seeing the evil look, fled. Falco shrugged and swiped half a dozen cards (or keys, whatever). "Rooms 423 to 429."  
  
The elevator had broken, so it was luck that the rooms were only four floors up. Link carried Zelda, though she was asleep for most of it. Ganondoft nudged Samus. "Tired?"  
  
She dealt him a blow with her gun. "No! Creep. Pick on Peach!"  
  
Ganondoft sidled up to Peach. "Ti- ouch!"  
  
Young Link giggled. "One princess to torture not enough, Ganny?"  
  
Link looked up a flight of stairs at his ten-year-old self. "Did you poke him with your sword?"  
  
The ten-year-old shook his head. "No. I used Roy's."  
  
Roy stole his sword back. "Why you little-"  
  
Ness ran up a flight of stairs and grabbed Young Link by the tunic. "Come back here with Yoshi, Pichu, Pikachu, Kirby and I. Yoshi ate the rails, and people are falling off. You can fire your bow at them!"  
  
Zelda, who had awakened, slid off Link and quickly transformed into Shiek. "My dress probably will get caught in the steps," she explained.  
  
Samus was taking off her helmet. Her hair draped across her neck armor. Ganondorf whistled. She made a disgusted face and slammed her helmet back on.  
  
At the hallway, after four flights of stairs, Sheik shapeshifted into Zelda, who leaned on the wall. Falco read off the room names, then pointed down a red and gold carpeted hallway. "This way."  
  
Behind them, screams and yells echoed off the ways. The group of young characters scrambled down the hallway, pursued by a score of people. Pichu squeaked anxiously, and Yoshi squealed an agreement.  
  
"What did they do?" asked Marth. He scooped up Kirby, who ran pitifully, and said to Falco, "Unlock a door before we get mobbed, bird- brain!"  
  
"Hey-" Falco protested. Fox pushed him aside and rammed a key in the lock. It glowed green, and flashed. Samus kicked the door number 426 open. All the frantic characters jumped in the door, slamming it in the angry mob's face.  
  
Marth dropped Kirby in a chair. "What did you do?"  
  
Kirby waved a stubby hand and squeaked, "Hiiiiihiiiii!"  
  
Ness tapped his bat on Kirby's round body. "Show them!"  
  
Kirby reluctantly opened his mouth, and Marth instantly regreted asking. "You got their swim suits?"  
  
Young Link held up his boomerang, which was supporting a pair of trunks. "I used to swim in Lake Hylia! I can swim!"  
  
Link swiped with trousers off the weapon. "Where did you get these?"  
  
Yoshi squealed, "Yosh yo Yoshiiiiiii!"  
  
Roy looked confused. "What?"  
  
Ness, one of the few that could translate Yoshi's unique mode of speech, replied, "Off the gift shop. He stole it, and that was the staff!"  
  
Link peered at the price tag. "You're going to pay for this."  
  
Young Link pouted, but swiftly unhooked a bag of Rupees from his belt. "How much?"  
  
Mario inspected the tag. "Three fifta, ho ho!"  
  
"How am I supposed to cut a Rupee in half?"  
  
Zelda grabbed the leather bag. "Just give the manager four Rupees! That'll pay for it!" Turning, she asked, "And where does everybody bed? This is a hotel, not a theives den. We're supposed to do normal stuff!"  
  
Link shrugged. "I suppose about three to a room."  
  
Ganondorf was flicking the lights on and off. "And who will go to whom's room?"  
  
Samus, sitting on the green and gold colored bed, replied, "I don't care where, but I need to take this armor off!" She turned to Pichu and Pickachu, who were blocking the restroom door. "Move!"  
  
The Poke'mon guitily moved out of the way. Samus banged the door open, then turned around and screeched at the yellow mice, "You blew up the toilet!?"  
  
Pichu shrugged, but Pikachu pointed a yellow paw at the smaller mouse. Samus grabbed Pichu by the neck fur, and hissed, "I don't know if you have money, but if you do, you're going to pay--"  
  
A loud BANG and a shriek echoed off the walls. Young Link fled, opening the door, followed by his friends. A burnt hole in the wall indictated a miniature bomb had detonated there.  
  
"I'm going to kick your Kokiri (curses) out the window if you do that again!" Falco turned to Link. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Link fixed a loose hair back under his floppy green hat. "That was seven years ago. I was a bit... odd then."  
  
Ganondorf muttered, walking by, "And a major nuisance."  
  
Link tapped him on the head with his boomerang. "I was the one that defeated you, cape brain."  
  
Ganondorf, in reference to his black and brown cape, stamped his foot and said, "Sword stupid."  
  
Zelda, once again, stepped in between Link and a fighting person, and said, "Look, it's late, just go to your rooms!"  
  
Mario peered outside the small circle shaped looking hole. "De mob isa gona."  
  
Samus, still in her armor, pushed him out of the way and kicked the door open. "I'm in room 423. Give me the key, Falco!"  
  
Falco pushed the key under his feathers. "Who else is going in there?"  
  
Falcon shrugged. "I guess I will."  
  
Ganondorf piped up. "I will!"  
  
Falco, with great speed, jumped over Samus, unlocked and pushed the door open in one movement and shoved the three characters in their room. Falco held up five other keys. "Whose next?"  
  
A/N You know, I wrote this a year ago and am finally posting it... Whatever, I hope you likey, yadda yadda. Please review! 


	2. Who has which room?

A/N Here it is, another chapter! You know... Oh never mind, I forget.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the game SSB:M. I own my own Kokiri character I made up, Tala, but I don't own any other Kokiri (curses). So I live with fanfiction. Whoppee.  
  
Samus looked at her room. It had a mirror, desk, a couch, two beds and a TV. That was not enough to defend herself against her roomates.  
  
Captain Falcon and Ganondorf.  
  
She knew that she would have been pushed in the room. She just hoped she got a bed to herself, or there would be some explosions.  
  
Capatain Falcon peered at himself in the mirror. "I need to change clothes. Want to help, Samus?"  
  
Samus pushed him onto the floor. "Freak."  
  
Ganondorf, not having the luxury of indoor plumbing at Hyrule, was flushing the toilet over and over again. "Cool! Thee hast to see this!"  
  
Samus flung herself on the second bed. "This one is mine."  
  
Ganondorf, still thrilled with the restroom, called from behind the door. "Ditto."  
  
"Arggghhh!" Samus yelled, and threw a pillow at bathroom door. Unfourtuantly, for Capatain Falcon, he moved and was knocked over by the force of the pillow.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. Samus got up, kicked the kneeling racer aside and looked in the spyhole. After seeing whom it was, Samus opened the door.  
  
Zelda, Peach and Nana walked in the room. Peach 'accidently' stepped on Captain Falcon, who groaned in pain.  
  
Peach smiled sweetly. "Oops."  
  
Samus pointed at her roommates. "Help."  
  
Zelda pushed the bathroom door open. Ganondorf, still investgating the wonders of modern plumbing, swiftly turned around. He gasped. "What are you doing here, Zelda? I thought your room was different."  
  
She slapped him. "Samus is coming with us."  
  
He groaned, either from pain or dissapointment. "Why?"  
  
Samus bopped him a hard one on the head. "I want to get out of here."  
  
Captain Falcon regained speech abilities. "Er, what just happened?"  
  
Nana whacked Captain Falcon in the stomach. He collapsed.  
  
The females opened the door and left the room.  
  
Young Link, Kirby, Ness, Yoshi, Pitchu, Jigglypuff and Pikachu were in their room. Young Link pointed to a patch of ground. "I sleep there."  
  
Kirby shrugged. "Hiiihiiii!"  
  
Yoshi pointed to the bed on the left. Pitchu shook his head. Yoshi pointed to the bathtub. Pitchu squeaked approval. Yoshi nodded, pleased.  
  
Ness jumped on the right bed. "I get this one!"  
  
Pikachu leapt on the other. "Pika pika chu!"  
  
Kirby eyed the desk drawer suspiciously. Carefully, he crept toward it. Yanking it open, he squealed in delight. Jigglypuff peered in and puffed up in joy.  
  
A rack of video games was set there, next to a GameCube™, with four multi-colored contollers. Young Link grabbed a gray one, and tossed black, purple and orange on the beds. Kirby popped in his favorite game.  
  
Link, Marth and Roy were arguing who had the best sword. Roy swung his sword aloft. "Mine has a better pommel stone!"  
  
Link shook his head. "Oh yeah? Try to whoop the MASTER SWORD!" He stabbed a pillow, sending feathers and scraps of cloth floating.  
  
Marth snorted. "It's good for defending itself against pillows."  
  
Popo, Mario, Luigi and Mewtwo were cutting the beds in half, so each person got half a bed. Mewtwo sliced one with a psychic attack. It split neatly down the middle. Teleporting the bed to a corner, he also cut the pillow in half. I will own this sleeping quarter. You will own the other, plumber.  
  
Mario puffed out his chest. "Yesa sira!" He tripped, and rose shamefaced.  
  
Popo was slamming the wood outline, hoping it would collapse. Eventully, it did, but caused a major racket. Luigi cursed in Italian. "Whena youa dona, Popa?"  
  
Popo delivered a huge crash to the dented and beaten up bed. It split, but not very neatly. One bed was twice as big as the other was. Luigi grabbed the larger and dragged it in a corner. Popo glared at him then threw his mallet.  
  
The blow hit Luigi with precise aim. He fell like log. Popo smiled, and hauled the bigger bed to his corner, near the air conditioner.  
  
Fox and Falco sighed. They got a room to themselves, but they still had to stand the other. A knock sounded on the door, and both pilots rushed, and slammed into the other. Fox unlocked the door, pushed Falco away, and slumped in a state of pain. "Come in."  
  
Bowser and Donkey Kong pounded their way in. Jumping on the beds, they fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Falco looked up. "So much for a room to ourselves."  
  
Kirby, Young Link, Ness and Pikachu were furiously punching the buttons. A knock sounded, and Pichu opened the door. "Pii!"  
  
Zelda held up a tiny suitcase. "Whose is this?"  
  
Ness, not looking away, snatched the case and threw it on the bed. Zelda looked at the game they were playing. "Super Smash Brothers; Melee?" The princess glanced at the players, who were all playing themselves. "I thought you'd be sick of it."  
  
Kirby laughed. "Hiiihiiiiii!"  
  
Ness pushed forward-A(Bat) and shouted, "Take that, Pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu retaliated with a down B (Thunder) and squeaked. The game Ness was tossed off the stage and lost a stock life. The real Ness punched Pikachu. Pikachu squealed furiously and tackled the young boy. A mad and brutal fight broke out, and the game was forgotten. Kirby and Young Link continued to beat up on the immobile characters, ignoring the real fight going on then and there.  
  
Zelda grabbed one of the controllers, (Pikachu's) and furiously tapped and punched the keys. The two players were overwhelmed and lost the five- stock match. Zelda nodded, satisfied, and threw the game Ness off the stage three times to finish him off.  
  
Pikachu and Ness rolled away from the other, panting and squeaking (A/N: Pikachu sqeaking, not Ness. I never heard Ness squeak. It would be funny though.) Ness dragged himself to the bed, but fainted right after getting on, and Pikachu fainted on the green and gold carpet, completely exhausted.  
  
Zelda triumphantly taunted six times in one minute. After that, she patted Kirby and Young Link on their heads and said, "Maybe next time, kiddies." She walked out of the room, back to hers.  
  
The young Hyrulian merely stared, but Kirby rolled backwards into the sofa, still incredulous at the loss of a match in where he played who he was.  
  
The girls of Super Smash Brothers were setting up their room. Samus preferred the couch, but Peach insisted on sleeping in a full queen sized bed, being one of the two princesses there. Zelda found it easier to sleep as Shiek than as Zelda. She picked up the phone to dial down to the office to get more blankets and pillows for Nana, who was sleeping on the floor, when a yell and shout echoed for the hallway. Nana banged the door open.  
  
Link held up a pair of suitcases, one decked out in flowers, another in Triforce symbols. "Whose are these? I think the Triforce bag is yours, Zelda."  
  
Zelda smiled and picked up her bag from the Hero of Time's grasp, but Peach pulled out a tennis racket and smacked him in the head. Link groaned and fell back.  
  
Peach swiped her luggage and winked at the furious Zelda. "Sweet!"  
  
Zelda dragged the unconcious Link to his room. Banging on the door, she waited for the door to open.  
  
Marth answered the door. He looked surprised at the princess supporting the swordsman, but quickly hid it by shouting to Roy, "Hey, it's Link!"  
  
Roy instantly relived Zelda of the burden. "Um, thanks, Zelda."  
  
She curtsied. "If you mean knocking him out, thank Peach. She took a tennis racket to his head."  
  
Roy hid a smile of happiness. "Er, thanks."  
  
Zelda rose from her curtsy and strode to her room. After shutting the door, Marth thumped Roy on the head. "Want a napkin?"  
  
Roy angrily dropped Link on the sofa. "I wasn't drooling!"  
  
Marth grinned and pointed at the younger warrior's cheek. "Ha!"  
  
Roy blushed and wiped the spit away. "Cheap!"  
  
A/N Whew! This is hard work. I have to double-paragraph the whole thing, and my wrist aches. Writing is better... Oh well, got to double- paragraph more! Bye until next chapter! 


	3. Chaos

A/N One more chapter to go! I can't wait, another fic to finish. I've only completed three. Read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Ask anybody if I own Super Smash Brothers. Then hit yourself on the head. You obviously have a bolt loose.  
  
Pikachu and Ness were playing a tournement mode in SSBM when a loud explosion caught the duo unaware. A small, black form waddled from the area near what used to be the furnace.  
  
Young Link was ordering pizza for all the rooms when the blast had happened. He muttered into the phone quickly. "Six large pepperonies, two medium cheese, a medium olive and sausage and three orders of breadsticks. Room 223 through 229, Motel Hotel." He slammed the receiver down and jumped over the blackened carpet. "Sheesh, Kirby, what did you do?"  
  
Yoshi pointed at a wire, and gestured chewing. Young Link gasped. "Did you seriously attempt to eat that cable?"  
  
Kirby shrugged, and squeaked. "Hiii!"  
  
Yoshi translated that, and then Ness finished it up. "He said he thought it was a piece of spaghetti."  
  
Young Link unstrung his bowstring, and swiftly tied the pink marshmallow to a chair leg. "Stay there until the pizza comes."  
  
Poor Kirby was left to watch Pikachu and Pichu play a 64-event tournament mode four times.  
  
Link had finally regained conciousness earlier when the pizza had arrived. Link reflectively gnawed a piece of cheese pizza. Why was I so stupid seven years ago? He thought.  
  
Almost as if the thought had called him, Young Link, Ness and Kirby came in the doorway wearing stolen swimming gear. "Want to swim? We're going down to the pool."  
  
Link snapped at his younger self. "Pay for the clothes you took!"  
  
Young Link stuck out his tongue. "Are you going or not?"  
  
Link chucked a pillow at his cheeky other self. "Not unless you pay!"  
  
Marth, who was listening, commented to Roy, "I never had an argue with myself."  
  
Roy shrugged. "I never had Link's problem, and I hope I never will; my younger self was a horror probably."  
  
Young Link and his friends had escaped the wrath of Link and made it down to the pool. The swimming pool was larger than most and was tiled a deep blue. Young Link, having experience in Lake Hylia, dived in and swam the length of the pool. Kirby, however, full of air, floated the whole time. Ness even sat on him, but to no avail. The fluff-ball did not sink.  
  
Loud crashes annouced the arrival of DK and Bowser. The ape plunged into the aquamarine depths, then began rising and spitting out water. He grunted and moaned a few times, and splashed into the water again, sending a mini tsunami towards the three helpless swimmers on the other side. Bowser, being the larger of the two (A/N I think he is, but DK may be bigger, IDK) hurled himself in, a spinning turtle of terror. The water that hit his whirling spikes shot off and collided with the other four characters.  
  
Kirby, being a lightweight, besides his obsessive eating habits, was chucked clear of the pool. He tore off the pool area and slammed into the cerulean tiled walls. Young Link was lucky- his shield had taken most of the speeding water shots. Ness had used his pyschic shield, and the water bounced off the safeguard and smacked DK in the back.  
  
Pure chaos ensued. The three smaller characters allied, but DK and Bowser were still enemies. The tiles were soon covered with scars, burned, dents and numerous other injuries.  
  
Young Link, Ness and Kirby ducked beneath the youth's shield, dodging attacks and randomly attacking.  
  
Samus, Peach, Zelda, and Nana were at the gift shop. Peach was really the one that had dragged them there, but they didn't want to refuse a princess's wish to go to the hotel store. Samus toyed with a can of Chef Boyardee (A/N I don't own that either) while Nana was messing around with the ice cream freezer. Peach was squealing over a pink colored two piece bathing suit, whilst Zelda was left poking at a purple and gold striped one- piece.  
  
Nana had decided to purchase an ice cream bar, two gallons of chocolate ice cream and to top it off, a small sherbert. Peach eyed the ice cream with distaste. "That will make you fat."  
  
Nana shrugged. "So? I'm a video game character. I can't change my apperance, so there!" She stuck out her tongue.  
  
Zelda choose to the purple and striped swimsuit to buy. She was about to pay in Rupees when the cashier leaned over. "What are those jewels?"  
  
Zelda, forgetting that you can't buy anything with Rupees in a human hotel, blushed and switched to the normal money.  
  
After purchasing the items they had decided to get, the females went to the pool. Zelda and Peach went into the restroom to change, while Samus opened and heated the can of beefaroni (A/N Whatever that is, I never studied the spellings). Nana was left licking endless pints of ice cream.  
  
When Peach exited the bathroom, she flounced around, squealing about how cute she looked. Zelda modestly entered the pool area, but met an interesting sight.  
  
The tiles of the pool were ripped off, and lay in shreds around the edge. DK and Bowser hurled attacks while the small punching bags dodged and hid from their merciless attackers.  
  
Zelda, used to throwing out orders, shouted, "CUT IT OUT!"  
  
The two parties of attackers and defenders froze.  
  
Zelda strode in the pool, picked Young Link out, and snapped, "What happened here?"  
  
The saturated Hylian spluttered out a feeble explanation. "We were in here, just swimming when turtle brain and monkey mug come in-"  
  
DK and Bowser roared and hurled tiles at the confessing youth. Young Link was knocked unconcious, and hung from his princess's grip limply. She dropped him with a wet thud and put her hands on her hips. "Stop it NOW!"  
  
DK hung his head in shame, and Bowser turned. Zelda was a normally nice person, but she, when angered, was like a tornado.  
  
She pointed at the torn tiles. "Clean this place up, and make it a good job, or I'll hunt you down!"  
  
DK and Bowser muttered curses, but obeyed.  
  
Link woke some hours later, a throbbing head making him groan. Slowly rising from the bed, he stumbled to the door. "I need coffee...." He moaned. Opening the door, he was greeted by cheers and screams of happiness.  
  
Outside the door, Young Link, Kirby, and Ness were the very models of liveliness and cheer. Jumping, shouting, and pounding the walls, they bounced off the ceiling, happy.  
  
Roy popped his head out of the door of his room. "What is going on out he- "  
  
A boomerang smacked his head, tossing him backward into the room, into the sleepy Hero of Time. Link cursed and shoved the other young warrior out of the way. Stamping out of the room, he yelled, "Would you cut it out, you morons!"  
  
A large bolt of green light shatters in his face. He collapsed, facedown on his nose. Ness laughed.  
  
Kirby squeaked out what might be called an explanation, but it was Young Link who translated. "Zelda gave a guilt trip to DK and Bowser for trying to kill us!"  
  
Roy rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."  
  
Mewtwo came out, then spoke, looking at the characters. Some people never change.  
  
A/N It is... SSB:M CRAZINESS! And I created it. I feel so proud of myself.  
  
One more chappie, and this fic is DONE! Sorry, got carried away... -Shadowsong CometShard StarGlaive 


	4. Time to head home

  
  
A/N Hello, and welcome to another chappie! This is the last one cries but it is a fic well done. Not rare, there are tons of fics out there like this, but you know what I mean. I think, maybe, it is medium. I like my steak medium rare. Oops, sorry, off topic. Enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I wonder if I own Nintendo. shifts through games Nope.  
  
Samus packed up her things, stuffing her clothes, swim suit and such in her spaceship suitcase. She recollected over what had happened.  
  
Flashback  
  
"AUGHHHH! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!"  
  
Young Link, pursued by DK and Bowser, tore down the hall, sword out, boomerang in his left hand. He ripped to a right, DK and the angry turtle close on his tail.  
  
Kirby and Ness ran, or attempted to. Kirby saw his chance and grabbed Ness's hand quickly, and hitched a ride onto DK's back.  
  
"ZELDA! OLDER ME! HEEEEEELLLPPP!"  
  
The young warrior was slightly ahead of the two assassins, and rapped on the door of Samus's room hastily. "Help!"  
  
Samus opened the door, and was bulled into by DK and Bowser, who had slammed into Young Link as soon as she had opened the door.  
  
Peach had been trying to dry herself off from the pool, and had a towel wrapped around her body when the five males and the confused bounty hunter had been smacked into the wall opposite of the door. She screeched, thinking they had come in to see her, and whipped out her frying pan. She smacked DK, Bowser, Kirby, Ness and Young Link repeatedly, shrieking, "Hentai hentai hentai!"  
  
Young Link attempted to dodge the blows. "Peach, I was running from monkey mug and turtle here-"  
  
Bowser swung a clawed hand and scored a hit on the Hylian's head. He slumped over, obviously unconcious.  
  
Samus untangled herself from the pile of guys and sidled up to Peach. "Shall we get rid of them, Princess?"  
  
"Let's!" snarled Peach, and unleashed her parasol onto the helpless males. Samus fired up her gun, and let loose a powerful blast, sending them clear through the wall.  
  
Link and Zelda were trying to have some "quality time" in the pool. Zelda and the Hero of Time were swimming when Roy and Marth came in, and jumped into pool, cannon bally style.  
  
Water drenched the princess and man, and both shouted, "Hey!"  
  
Roy shrugged, red hair dripping wet, along with Marth. "It's a free pool."  
  
Zelda was about to set free a ball of Din's Fire on them when Link reminded her, "We're in a pool, remember?"  
  
She scowled and forgot it. She climbed out. "I'm getting packed, Link. The Master Hand probably needs us back by now."  
  
Link also scowled. "Does he want us back?"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Samus pushed her swimsuit deeper into the clothes. She did not need Captain Falcon or Ganondorf ogling at it.  
  
At that moment, both hentais came in, their suitcases packed. They motioned towards the door. "Zelda wants you, Samus."  
  
She slammed her luggage shut, and carried it out, smacking Ganon's face for reaching towards her. She kicked the door closed. Well, she broke it down.  
  
"What is it, Zelda?" she asked the princess.  
  
Zelda looked at a clock. "It's nearly time to go."  
  
Samus grinned. "Finally."  
  
Zelda and Mewtwo stood waiting at the lobby for the rest of the Smashers to get transported. Link had paid the bellboy in ruppees, and he ran off.  
  
"It seems like money here," said Link, paying the manager for all the damage, plus the check. "I mean, we've paid for everything with it."  
  
The manager shook in fear, and snatched the ruppees away. Link looked at him scutter towards his office, slamming the door. "What's with him?"  
  
Zelda was picking at her suitcase. "It's not often that he must see a person with a sword, hookshot and weapons."  
  
Link turned pink. "I knew that."  
  
Young Link came running down the hall towards the lobby. He hid behind Zelda's dress. "Hide me!"  
  
DK and Bowser, only slightly recovered from Samus's discharge, stumlbled into the lobby, snapping, "Where's the runt?"  
  
Or as DK said, "Urhnn unnt!"  
  
Zelda shrugged, carful not to shift her dress lest they see Young Link. Mewtwo pointed down the hall. "That way."  
  
They pelted towards the hall, running into the other. Zelda shook with silent laughter.  
  
"Well? Are we going?" The rest of the Smashers arrived. Mario was combing his mustache, as was Luigi. Pikachu and Pichu were chewing on the wires from the lamps. Roy swatted them away.  
  
"Well? Everybody accounted for?" Zelda took a quick count, and was satisfied, though she had to send somebody to get the angry DK and Bowser.  
  
"By the way, Young Link, what did you do to make them so mad?" whispered Zelda as they transported home.  
  
He grinned. "I poked them with Roy's sword."  
  
Roy, who was already there, angrily grabbed the sword from Young Link's belt strap where it was secured. "Why you little-!"  
  
The knight chased the young boy around the arena they had transported to. Zelda smiled at their antics and transported back to the lobby. And we were supposed to 'get to know each other'. She thought ruefully. Like that will ever happen.  
  
A/N One fic down! Whew! How was it? I know, a shorted ending, but it had to end sometime. BTW, please read my other fics! -Shadowsong CometShard StarGlaive  
  
hentai=pervert. It's Japanese, if you didn't know. 


End file.
